Twice Around
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Hermione's fallen in love. To bad its with a man who has a couple hundred years over her. But when she sees him they are just the right age... contains time changes and fluff WIP CHAPTER 19 IS UP! She was right, Albus Dumbledore had kissable lips!
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in the great hall, barely listening to her friends chatter on. 'All they do is talk about quidditch, anyway,' she mused, turning the page on _Hogwarts A History_. The book was well worn, the binding fading and cracked slightly at the top. But it was her treasure. Besides her friends, it was her most prized possession.

Her friends were always the most important things in her life but she knew that everyone wondered how she had put up with them as long as she had. She was clearly smarter then all in her year, so it couldn't have been the intellectual stimulation they provided that got her to stay. She loved flying her broom as much as they loved actually picking up their schoolbook and doing their potions homework. And she felt no physical attraction towards either of the boys, though many were still convinced that she would end up with the youngest Weasley male.

No, the only bind that really was their guiding force now was the past experiences they shared and the knowledge that more were soon to come. A stupid mountain troll had been the reason they become friends and it was similar events in their years at Hogwarts that kept that bond strong. They each brought something important to the group.

Ron was the brawns. Now standing 6 foot 6, he had at least a half- foot over everyone else. He even towered over some of the professors, though his still did cower under McGonagall's shrill voice and Snape's piercing gaze. The freckles on his face were gone and the sun had lightened his hair a bit the previous summer, though he was still a flaming red head and would always stand out in a crowd.

Harry was the 'The Boy Who Lived'. While not yet 'The Boy Who Conquered,' it was assumed the final victory would be soon. He too had grown up and six years of strenuous quidditch practice had done wonders to his body. While still a bit lanky, he had strong, broad shoulders; his arms had more muscle, and his chest and legs were well toned. His hair was as unruly as ever. But its messiness brought girls (and some boys) that wanted to tame it and him as well.

And she, she was still the levelheaded one. The one who was calm through any crisis. The Devils Snare was a walk in the park. And the Basilisk's only drawback was that she had gotten petrified in the process. Figuring out Lupin's secret had been as easy as stargazing. And every other obstacle had been game, set, match. Unlike Harry's, her hair was somewhat manageable after having cut it short for her sixth year. While it was still curly, it framed her face perfectly against her high cheekbones. She wasn't nearly as tall as the boys, but she was all legs. Her stride always matched Harry's and Ron's no matter how fast they walked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had a pretty lax schedule that year. Having already completed her N.E.W.T.s in Arithmacy and Medicinal Healing her only advanced classes were Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. She was still taking Care of Magical Creatures and Astrology but they had never been much of a challenge. All of her classes proved to be so easy that she was already done with a months worth of homework and her extra assignment for McGonagall. She was happy with herself considering it was only the third week of classes. She was ahead of her own schedule.

Taking a glance up at the teacher's table she couldn't help but smile. Despite all the stress outside the castle walls everyone seemed so happy. McGonagall was deep in conversation with Madam Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey. On their left, even though they still despised each other (Sirius's death hadn't improved their relationships), Remus and Snape were chatting along. She knew that Severus had made an advancement on the Wolfsbane Potion so they were probably discussing the relief it gave Remus.

Turning her head to look at the other table she saw Hagrid laughing at something Filch had said which only made Filch glower more. As she turned back to her own table she caught Professor Dumbledore's gaze. Like any other time his eyes were sparkling and he smiled bright to her. She returned the smile and gave him a slight wave. She sat there for a second, neither breaking the gaze when a tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Hermione, can you help me with this essay for Flitwick?" Ron questioned. "I just can't get it to the required length." Sighing she took the parchment from him.

"That's always your excuse." She muttered as she read it over. Taking out her quill and a spare piece of parchment she scribbled some things he could add. After she handed it back to him she gathered her books into her arms and bag.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Where do you think she's going? To the library to see her other best friend Madam Prince, of course." Ron snickered a bit while she glared at him.

"Ha ha. You think you're so funny." She hit him playfully on the arm. "And for your information, I am going to my room.. and then the library." The boys laughed as she walked away from the table.

"See you later, Herm." She heard Ron call as the door to the Great Hall closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Prince clicked her tongue in frustration. Like every other day the desk Hermione chose was covered in all kinds of books. She knew that she didn't have to worry about the books getting back to their proper places, but it didn't please her to see them piled on top of each other, opened to different pages, and pieces of paper marking different chapters.

'Why can't she take just one at a time?' she mumbled to herself. She watched the younger girl study intently for a few minutes before going to yell at a group of third years that were getting to rowdy.

No one stopped Hermione anymore when she headed for the restricted section. Due to her "curiosity and love for knowledge" McGonagall had given her a permanent pass. Running her fingers along the bookbindings, she searched for one she hadn't yet read.

101 Ways to Make Magical Artifacts Better

"Oh, this looks interesting. I wonder if it's new." She picked up the book and was slightly amazed and its weight. It was fairly large (after inspection it had almost 800 pages) but it weighed close to nothing. 'Must be a charm.' She thought as she walked back to her desk, flipping through the first few pages. After taking a moment to clear a place at the desk, she sat and examined the book more closely. While the binding appeared to be brand new, the pages were a pale yellow from age; the writing was faded but legible.

"Guess it's not as knew as I thought." She murmured. "But how could I have walked past it before? Valloriey Allsprand. I usually get past the A's."

Looking through the index, a chapter caught her eye. Time Turners. Having used one in her third year, she had plenty of knowledge and experience under her belt and the pages intrigued her more as she read. While knowing so many things, she never imagined a simple potion (not that simple, maybe even Snape would have trouble with it) could let the user go back decades or even centuries. "This is amazing!" she said a little too loudly and earned a severe 'shhh' from Madam Prince.

Not wanting to anger the librarian any more, she quickly got up to place the rest of her books away. Then hurrying back to her table she grabbed her bag and the book and went to place the book in Madame Prince's hands. Hoping to everything she would be allowed to borrow it.

Murmuring the title to herself the librarian readied Hermione's card. Just before singing though, she let out a soft gasp and put her quill back down. "Oh no, Hermione dear, you aren't allowed to barrow this one at all. I told the headmaster not to put it in this library. I told him that it would do no good. You children and the ideas you concoct. Please go and put it back.

"But, Madam Prince…" she started, but it did no good. The librarian just shook her head and extended her arm, pointing back to the restricted section. Crestfallen, Hermione walked back to where she had first found the book.

But then, instead of the returning the book like instructed, Hermione did something she rarely did, on her own at least. She disobeyed. Opening the book back to potion she had seen, she sat on the floor and copied it into her notes.

Madame Prince looked at her strangely when she left more then half an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Herm, how was the library?" Harry called as she walked into the common room. She smiled bright to him but didn't say a word as she head to the stairs that lead to her dorm. "Hey wait a second!" he called after her. He only stopped at the bottom stair after she turned around looking at him quizzically. "Ron and I are sneaking out to Hogsmeade for a few butterbeers. Luna and Draco are coming, you in?"

She didn't know that he saw it, but he watched as the saddened look creased her brow. It was there for just a moment before she smiled to him again. "I'd love to, but I don't want to be the odd woman out. Two couples and an extra wheel, you all wouldn't have much fun with me hanging around."

"Oh come now, you know that isn't true! We love you Herm and we always have a great time. Specially after we get a few butterbeers in you." He chuckled loudly. "Besides Luna wants you to come. She doesn't want to be the only girl. And if you really want to get away from us… you… you could go shopping. As Ron would say, you could go see another friend, Mr. Weidner, in the book shop."

He was trying to bribe her. He would have said anything to get her to come.

A light dawned in her mind.

"Well I suppose I could go shopping. I'm almost out of thornswood and brummelmill. And we do need those for our potions final. So I guess I'll go."

"That's the ticket! We're leaving in twenty." He turned to go to the entrance door. As he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Herm, remember final aren't for quite a few months." Laughing he pushed the Fat Lady to the side and was gone.

Quickly she walked up the stairs to her room. Entering she threw her bag to her bed and pulled out the paper she had written the potion on. Scanning it, she made a mental note of how much money she would need. There weren't many items she needed, some she actually had for class. "Thank goodness for advanced potions." she murmured as she walked to her bureau and pulled out her moneybag. The money clinked in her hands as she counted out what she needed and deposited it into her pocket. Taking out a few extra galleons she put them in her back pocket just in case she needed more. She thought about leaving a message for her roommates but thought better of it. If she told them she was somewhere specific they might actually come looking for her. While the chances were slim to none, she'd best just not take the chance.

Leaving her room, she smiled to those she passed. Then hoping she wouldn't be seen or kept by a teacher she headed to the group, wondering which passage they were going to take today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Hermione laid in bed listening to her roommate's snores. 'I wonder how many people know that Pavarti snores.' she thought to herself as the other girl inhaled loudly. 'It's just like the Hogwarts Express is running through.' Rolling over, she turned to look out the window.

Why did she have such a desperate urge to get away? All summer long she wanted to get back to school. It was her home. But not even home didn't provide the comfort she craved. Now she just wanted to get as far away as possible. But what surged this wanting to go back in time? She had learned enough to know the dangers of going back an hour let alone a day or decade. With what happened with Harry, she knew that even the smallest action could have the greatest consequence.

'But if I go far enough into the past, there won't be a risk of running into myself.'

And just where or rather to when would she go? She hadn't really thought of how far she wanted to go. But after reading the potions guidelines she understood fully that the more skwahaes oil she added the more time would pass. And about one drop equaled a decade. Thinking it wouldn't be much fun to go back just one decade she bought a tablespoons worth of oil.

'I'll just put it all in and see what happens. I copied the counter potion and bought the supplies for that as well so there shouldn't be much of a problem.' She knew she was being careless but didn't care. A little risk would make it more interesting.

It had taken her more then an hour to get all of the supplies gathered and paid for. And it had taken a bit of persuasion on her part to convince the shopkeeper to shrink her bag so she could put it in her pocket. It would have been far too difficult to lug a huge bag back to the school and then to the dorm without getting caught. And once she was sure it was safely tucked away she had headed back to the teahouse in Hogsmeade to see if Harry, Draco, Luna, and Ron were ready to go.

They had been laughing and joking around when she waltzed into the teahouse. Seeing them immediately made her feel like an oddball. Why couldn't she have someone to love her and smile when they saw her? She was truly envious of her friends.

And of course they wouldn't hear of leaving until Hermione had at least one butterbeer. "It's what we came here for in the first place, remember?" Harry had said as he ordered another round.

Wanting to get started on the potion as soon as possible, she chocked the drink down as fast as she could. But still she couldn't leave until they were all done. Noticing her agitation on having to wait, the others hurried to finish. And that was how her day had ended.

She hadn't gotten to start the potion at all. She hadn't even been able to ready the ingredients and set up her cauldron.

By the time she had gotten back to school, she regretted having the drink at all. Not being able to hold any of the special wizarding drinks well, her head spun slightly as she walked. So after carefully hiding her package (after enlarging it first) she laid to rest her aching head. Which led to her not being able to sleep now. For she had fallen asleep just moments after her head reached the pillow. She even slept right through dinner. Her friends hadn't wanted to wake her so they had sneaked up some bread, cheese and fruit to give to her. It waited to be eaten on the table next to her bed.

Smiling at her friends' benevolence she rolled back onto her back trying to remember the dream she had woken from.


	4. chapter 4

_She was sitting stiffly in a chair, waiting for what seemed like hours. Her legs were sore and her back ached against the chair. The hard wood was cutting into the backs of her knees. She felt like she was bound to the chair, which was true as she couldn't even shift slightly to relieve herself of some of the pain. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what was going on. Who or what was she waiting for?_

_She was clothed in a silver dress that ended mid thigh. It was backless except for the six spaghetti straps that in a criss-cross fashion weaved upwards and attached to the front. The front itself slopped downwards in a v like fashion and showed just a hinting of cleavage. Her hair was up in a tight bun with just a few tendrils tickling the nape of her neck. She could feel makeup on her face and lipstick on her lips. But whether she was a raving beauty or the clown from the local circus, she didn't know._

_Suddenly a table appeared in front of her and a feast lay before her eyes. At the other end sat another chair though it was unoccupied._

_Her focus shifted from the chair to a figure walking towards her._

_His clothing was all black, from the shoes he wore to the jacket that fit his slim body. He was tall and walked with an arrogant grace that only a man filled with confidence could have. As he got closer she noticed his hair was a smoky brown with dark reddish highlight. She also noticed his smooth full lips were smiling to her and how his eyes had a gleam, no there was a sparkle to them._

_She recognized that sparkle! But why?_

_Coming to her side he mumbled something and gestured to the table before her. He spoke again but still she heard no words. Then he held out his hand to her and as he waited for her to take it she felt the binds holding her to the chair release her and then disappear. As she stood music started to dance on her ears and they too with perfect rhythm began to dance slow unnerving waltz. He held her body close to his and she could swear she felt his heart beating against her cheek when she laid her head against his chest._

_Everything felt familiar, like it had all been done before._

_As the music started to fade so did the dream and soon Hermione was staring into the darkness of her dorm once again._

'Who was that?' her mind screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week later and Hermione was being overwhelmed with dreams every night when she went to bed and any catnap she happened to catch during the day. Every dream was different yet they held to her like recent memories. For the most part, she wasn't sleeping well. She spent most of her waking time trying to understand what was going on in her mind. Sometimes the 'visions' came during the day. They enveloped her mind, at meals, in class, and even when in the schools lavatories. She felt drained.

It wasn't long before the teachers noticed the change in her.

"She's still doing brilliantly in class but you can tell that she isn't giving it her all. It's almost like she's become a zombie," said Minerva one evening to Poppy in the great hall.

"I do agree with you," Poppy had replied. "She's quite pale as well. I'm waiting for her to vanish before our very eyes."

The others also murmured rumors to each other as she passed them in the hallways. Even Snape, who couldn't have cared if the girl grew an extra arm, said to Remus and Dumbledore, "She's acting peculiar. She doesn't raise her hand half as much as she used to."

Albus agreed with most the rumors and all of the facts presented to him about Hermione's condition. But what everyone didn't know was that when they spoke to him about her, he concealed the truth behind the mystery. While he hadn't expected the dreams, no memories was a better word for them, to have started so soon into the school year, he did know the 'couple' that came to her at night. He knew and understood how she spent her nights watching movies only she could see. For he was having dreams of his own. But unlike Hermione, he knew they were memories and they were ones he didn't have to be asleep to see playing before his eyes (especially since he had a pensive at hand).

"I suppose I should talk to her," Albus murmured while walking to his office. He had just seen her walking away from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was walking hurriedly and seemed to not be completely aware of where she was. After making sure that no one was near the bathroom he entered to confirm his suspicions. He wasn't surprised to see a potion brewing in the fourth stall. "If I don't talk to her soon her potion will be done and like Poppy said she'll 'vanish before our very eyes.' I need to make sure she understands what she's doing by going into the past."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I know my chapters are kind of short. Well no, not kind of, they are. I'm trying really hard to make them long and detailed but with school and work and just life in general it isn't easy. So please bare with me. And it will get better. Thanks for support!


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly he walked towards Professor Sprout's green houses. Stopping at Greenhouse 3, he looked through the glass to see the class working hard. Sprout was smiling as she watched the students carefully pick through the Boozan flowers that were growing under her care. All the students were watching their roots intently, needing to make sure the sharp thorns didn't prick them. Not only would the tiniest prick hurt, it's could suck all life out of you in just a few short hours. But that's, of course, if you didn't go straight to Poppy first. Now, not everyone can sport a set of dragon hide gloves and apron to protect your hands, chest, and knees; even if you're sitting in dirt. Thus causing some of the students to look rather foolish.

He didn't really want to interrupt. Why disturb the whole class when they would be done in an hour or so? Because he knew that Hermione would run straight to the girls bathroom to finish her potion. He had checked on it while she was at potions that morning. All she needed to do was add some Boozan leaves (he figured she would take some extra from class if she didn't have them already) and lacewings and then the necessary skwahaes oil and she'd be off.

Gone.

Harry and Ron would come running to him. The other Professors would be sick with worry. And everyone would expect the worse. Voldemort kidnapped her in her sleep, some would say. Others would say that she had gone off on some insane mission so that beloved friends wouldn't get hurt in the final battle. And still others, (Slytherins) would say she'd finally realized her inferiority and fled the wizarding world.

Hermione's parents would have to hear of her disappearance. But perhaps he could have Minerva tell them instead. They'd want to know what happened. Why couldn't he have taken better care of their daughter, they will ask. Why wasn't he there to keep her safe? He was the Headmaster, after all, they would say. Hermione's mother would probably weep and her father would shake an angry fist, the veins in his forehead bulging profusely, before he would try and comfort his wife.

And what would he tell them? That their only daughter, their pride and joy, the pride and joy of the wizarding world as well, just decided one day to go to the past. That would probably earn him a severe slap, not only from Hermione's mother but Minerva as well, who would want to know why he didn't stop her if he knew what was going on.

But he couldn't stop her. If she didn't go now, she'd only try to go during the summer. Or any other time she'd get the chance to see the potion all over again and purchase the ingredients.

This wasn't the first time this stunt had been tried, by Hermione that is. He was lucky that like Gilderoy Lockhart his memory charms worked quite well. The first time she tried to go far into the past was in her third year when she first received her time turner. Just like when she found the novel by Valloriey Allsprand in the library, she'd come upon it in Diagon Alley. He'd caught her quicker that time. She had none of the required elements so he hadn't needed to dispose of anything afterward.

Then again in her fifth year a similar stunt was tried. This time though she received the book by a mysterious benefactor during the holiday season. He had taken the book away that time, when he caught her reading it in the great hall.

How the book had gotten into his library he did not know. But more and more he was beginning to understand that he couldn't stop Hermione from making the journey. He would just have to try and have her understand what she was doing. And perhaps she would make the correct choice to not go on her own. But no matter what, he could no longer try and stall her fate.

He knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Professor Sprout." Everyone turned to look at him. "I need to talk to Miss Granger if you can spare her." Professor Sprout nodded and the girl walked towards him, a questioning look plastered on her face. Closing the green house door behind her, Albus headed back to the school and his office, Hermione steps behind.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, it has come to my attention that you are brewing a potion in one of the girls lavatories."


	7. Chapter 7

She was aghast, appalled, taken back, and any/every other word that could describe the shock she felt at that exact moment. Not only was the Headmaster aware of the fact that she was brewing a potion, he knew its use would take her to the past, which unless you had permission from the Ministry, was an illegal act. And there was no way to explain herself out of this predicament.

Together they walked to his office. Neither saying a word to the other. The only time there was a sound different from the patter of their steps was when they reached the staircase that took them upwards. Going to his own desk he motioned for Hermione to sit across from him. After taking a lemon drop he offered her one then sat back in his chair in deep thought.

Hermione's tension was growing, her hands sweated and she picked at her fingers nervously. "Headmaster -" she began but he held up his palm to stop her.

"Let me speak first, please." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of his chair. He was trying to choose his words carefully and listen to Fawkes chirp along at the same time. Neither was an easy task to be achieved.

"You plan on going to the past, is that right?" She nodded even though he didn't see it. "And you don't know how far you will be going but you're going none the less. Is that right?"

"Well I bought the skwahaes oil -" again he stopped her.

"I know, I know. You have all the needed ingredients, I know. And I know that it's the skwahaes oil that takes you to the time you want. Do you know how far back one tablespoon will take you? It will take you back more then 100 years. Are you prepared to go back that far?" He opened his eyes to look at her. "Do you understand how society will be different? How you won't recognize anyone around you. And what will you tell people? Do you pan on telling the Headmaster you're an exchange student from the year 2004? I don't believe you have thought this through at all." He somehow managed to speak calmly.

She stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't yelling at her. He didn't even seem angry.

"Well, no, I haven't really planned anything, Headmaster. I just feel this powerful wanting to go to the past. It feels like something I have to do." she trailed off.

Her dreams were affecting her thoughts. Somewhere deep inside her she firmly believed that if she went into the past she would meet him. With every encounter of the mind that she shared with her mysterious stranger the more she wanted him. She wanted to meet him, to know him, to know every aspect of his mind and body. She was falling for someone who wasn't even tangible. She was lost in this wanting, it was a craving that could not be fulfilled unless she met him, touched him, and heard his voice.

"Headmaster I have to go to the past. If you don't let me go now I will just go later. Unless, of course, if you send me Azkaban for going against the Ministry. But I will go."

He nodded. "I knew that was going to be your answer. Before I help you. Please, I need you to be completely honest with me. Does this have to do with a young man you have been seeing in your dreams?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong; she found it hard to breath. Her world was closing in around her. Suffocating her, drowning her, the walls were raising high above her and there was no way to get out!

"I didn't tell anyone about my dreams. not a single person." She stared at him and for once she saw him fidget with the same nervousness Professor Snape gave to his first years and Neville.

"It isn't really that I was told about anything, but I do know what has been going on in your mind."

Anger blazed in her eyes. "How could you possibly know what has been going on in my head!" she stood up, her first in the air, ready to punch the table. "What have you been doing? Have you been practicing occlumency on me? If you have been..." she trailed off for a moment to catch her breath. "You have - you have no right to do that to a student!" she shook her head profusely, her anger brimming to the top.

Then before Albus could say another word she turned and stormed out of his office.

"That didn't go well" he mumbled to himself as he got up to go after her.

Reaching her at the bottom of the stairs he put his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger, if you would stop for one moment, please. I'd like to explain more things to you."

She turned on him. "Headmaster please," she spat out, "I would like to go back to class if that is all right with you."

"Miss Granger, there are reasons that the Dark Lord fears me and I do not think you would care to find them. Now if you will please follow me." She took a step away from him, her anger suddenly falling shadow to fear. He had taken more then a few steps down the hall when she managed to force herself to follow.

She wasn't use to hearing anger in Dumbledore's voice. And hearing him talk about the Dark Lord at the same time made her feel worse about what was going on. She felt like a new puppy already in trouble with it's owner.

She followed him down many different hallways, wondering where he was taking her. When they arrived at the third floor corridor she was especially curious as to what was going on. They were immersed in darkness when the door to the hall closed behind her, luckily the torches lit almost immediately. She was forced to squint for a second as her eyes became used to the new light source. The Headmaster was already at the end of the hall, an open door to his left.

She walked quickly to catch up and then breezed past him without looking at his face to enter the room. There was nothing there.

"Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?"

He headed for the far wall and again she followed. When she came to stand next to him, she noticed something that she could have sworn wasn't there earlier.

A mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. What on earth?" She turned to look into the mirror expecting to see herself with the headmaster standing behind her. But it isn't what she saw.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a soft gasp escaped her lips. She was waltzing with the man from her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

** Not many stories have Hermione having a mean streak. So I thought I'd give her an edge. If it really doesn't fit the story or her in general please tell me**

**Thankies!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me what you see Hermione." She barely registered him putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Again her world was spinning.

"How does this mirror show my dreams?" she murmured. "Turning to look at the Headmaster she asked, "Is this what you have been using to know what I have been dreaming of?"

Surprisingly to her he chuckled softly and in the darkness she could see the sparkle in his eyes get brighter. "No, the Mirror of Erised is not used as a spying device," he laughed again. "No, this Mirror does a far greater thing; it shows up our hearts most felt desire. Now tell me, what do you see?"

She looked back to the mirror; did she really want to tell him? 'Oh get a grip Hermione, it's not like he doesn't already know..'

She was standing there in the mirror and the man from her dreams walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. She then offered him her hand to help him up but instead he kissed her palm. The blush on her mirror face was so intense; she could feel the heat crawling up her face from her toes. He started to get up and he placed another kiss on the inside of her elbow. It almost tickled her arm to watch this. After he was again to his full height he leaned towards her to place a kiss, more a of a love nip on her neck. She could feel her own neck bruising slightly from the contact as if some invisible fore was mimicking the man's actions. Then he pulled her close to place one last kiss on her lips.

"I see the man from my dreams, Headmaster." her voice barely above a whisper. She blushed again. "We… we're talking and then we're dancing." It was a little white lie. He didn't really have to know that personal a detail.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "I see," was all he said in reply.

He wondered if she would ask what he saw in the mirror. He had told Harry once he saw himself holding a new pair of socks but that was farthest from the truth.

What he saw was similar to what Hermione was seeing though he couldn't be completely sure how much she was hiding from him. He saw a beautiful young woman in a long flowing gown of deep burgundy. Her hair was loose along her shoulders and hung freely down her back. Her hair was a chocolate color and seemed to be a mess of tight, kinky curls. You couldn't see her face that well in the darkness of the room but Albus had her face etched into his mind.

"Hermione, if we'll head back to my office, there is one last thing I'd like to show you before you go and complete your potion."

She didn't want to leave the mirror. Having to tear her eyes away from it hurt. But she nodded and turned to face Albus. "Yes Headmaster. I will follow right behind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back in his office and Hermione watched the Headmaster intently as he fingered through some parchment. They had again walked in silence when they headed back to his office. The only difference was this time Hermione lead the way through the halls, not smiling or even looking at anyone who passed by.

"Do you plan on keeping the same name when you leave Hermione?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow as he placed a document looking like a birth certificate on his desk.

"Well yes I suppose so."

"And what were you planning on saying about your family?" His fingers were working fast as his quill ran over the paper. It seemed to Hermione that the quill was quite a bit ahead of the Headmaster.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't give it much thought." A sigh was her only reply.

She blushed slightly ashamed. What was she thinking? How could she just lie to everyone around her without getting caught up in it all? Even now she was running scenarios through her head. What would happen if she couldn't keep up with the façade?

"Headmaster," she interrupted causing him to look up from the parchment, "I thought you said you had something to show me."

He smiled, the twinkle in his eye was reassuring. "All in good time. Let's get these papers done first."

In the end Hermione Granger was still, Hermione Granger. She was born on the same date and time and even in the same town. The only difference was the year. She was still a muggleborn and she would receive ridicule for it (perhaps more for the time period). She still looked the same and had the same personality. But now she was a transfer student from Plexion Academy which was hidden in the Mongolian Alps. Why she ended up going to a school in Mongolia was beyond her but the Headmaster was adamant about it.

"There will be no chance of any teachers or the Headmaster checking up on you and your school records."

She would complete the schedule of a seventh year and take any and all tests/tasks assigned to her. Albus even went as far as to perform the Notgue Charm on her to make her years in the Alps more believable. While she didn't have the slightest accent she could fluently speak in any language.

For about the hundredth time in the last half hour the Headmaster went over all of Hermione's records. He also proceeded to test her on some of the harder parts, such as names of Professors at Plexion.

"Headmaster please!" she was growing impatient. Looking at the clock that leaned on the wall near Fawkes' perch she noticed she only had a little more time before her potion would be ruined. "Are you trying to keep me here by ruining the potion I have worked so hard on the past few weeks."

Albus then turned as well to look at the clock. Again he sighed. "That was not my intention, Miss Granger." Slowly he rose from his chair and walked away from his desk. With a quick wave of his wrist he managed to pull the chair Hermione was sitting in right next to his pensive.

"Miss Granger, I have many memories inside this pensive. And not all are good. In ones lifetime we are plagued with decisions from our past but they help shape our future. Human beings are not born wise, Miss Granger. It's our good deeds that help to add value to our souls. What I want you to look at now are the memories of someone who has long since passed from this world. And this you must do before I let you leave here."

She nodded once trying to understand everything he had just said. Then almost as slowly as the Headmaster had just walked she rose from her chair and sunk into the pensive.

**Plexion is my face wash :blushes: yes I know a stupid name for a school but I was stuck for a name so deal with it! lol Notgue tongue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note! Hey everyone since no one mentioned wanting to know what she saw in the pensive I'll get to that later. In this chapter Hermione is already in the past. The potion brought her back 153 years and it is 1851. If you plan to figure out the time line I made Albus 170 in the year 2004 and Hermione went back to when he would be in his 7th year.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He had small, nimble hands and fingers. She could tell this as he quickly scanned all her paperwork. Unlike the headmaster she knew, his hands were young along with the rest of him. Perhaps he was only in his early eighties; maybe middle but she doubted it.

"You papers were very well done." he looked at her strangely. Her clothes were foreign to him. Unlike the long dresses that wizard and muggle girls alike wore, she was in tight fitting pants and a shirt that a man in the fields would wear. While he himself had never been to Mongolia, he was fairly sure they didn't wear clothes like that. "And we do not usually get transfer students after the fall term has started but you are more then welcome. You are more then a welcome addition for we have never had a transfer student from Plexion as well." He stood and extended his hand to her. Standing as well she shook his hand and marveled at the tight grip he had.

Now, what had Albus told her?

"Well my Aunt is rather sick and my family wanted me to be closer in case they needed to quickly get touch with me." The headmaster, Maurice Altwood, nodded once and sat back down. Hermione followed his example.

"I see. Well from your grades and test scores I have no doubt that you will do well here. Tonight at dinner I will announce your arrival and as well what house you will be living in. But in order to do that I will need to," he got back up from his desk and walked over to the far wall and picked up a old, worn hat, "place this upon your head."

"The Sorting Hat," she murmured as he walked towards her. Again he looked at her quizzically but didn't say a word. A familiar sensation overcame her when it was placed on her head. Almost like meeting an old friend over again.

_"Been on your head already, have I?"_ she heard the hat say in her mind. _"Well it seems my first choice worked out well, so back you go."_

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled brightly to Maurice as he took it away from her. After placing it back on the shelf he went back to sitting at his desk.

"Gryffindor House, named after -"

"Godric Gryffindor," Hermione interrupted. The other three houses were named after the four founders as well: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

The Headmaster seemed impressed which pleased Hermione. "I see you did you homework." He smiled to her. "Yes well anyway, I'll call one of the Professors here to get you a proper girls uniform and then show you to the Gryffindor Dormitory." He then walked over to the fireplace and put in a little floo powder. "Amelia Noddle, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," came a nasal reply.

"Could you come to my office, please? We have a new student for you to meet."

"I'll be there right away, Maurice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment she walked in, Hermione thought of Professor Flitwick. While Professor Amelia Noddle was quite a bit taller then Professor Flitwick she was no giant by any means. She was her highest, a whopping 4 foot 5 inches, when she stood with her back straight but the majority of the time she stood hunched over with most of her weight on her walking stick. She had pure white hair that was tied in a long braid down her back and was offset by her dark blue robes. And on her face she had some of the largest spectacles Hermione had ever seen. They reminded her of magnifying glasses and made her new Professor look rather amusing. Hermione was forced to stifle a giggle.

"I came as quickly as I could Maurice," Amelia said, as she more or less stumbled into the office. Her voice was high but nasal. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her voice was like that all of the time. For if it was she wasn't sure how she would survive the woman's class. "A new student you say? Let me get a good look at him."

Hermione stood to face Professor Noddle. "Sorry to disappoint, but I am a girl."

Amelia blinked a few times while looking Hermione over. Then she took off her glasses and wiped them quickly on her robes before putting them back on and taking another look at Hermione. Focusing on Hermione's face she said, "But your hair…" She blinked again. "They must do things quite differently where you come from. No matter! It's a pleasure." She extended her hand. "Amelia Regina Genevieve Bendidia Noddle at your service. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione Victoria Granger," Hermione answered as she grasped the other woman's hand.

"Amelia what I need for you to do is to please escort Hermione to the Gryffindor Dormitories as she has already been sorted."

Amelia practically glowed with pride. "Oh! Another Gryffindor!" she shook Hermione's hand again. "Did I mention that I am head of Gryffindor House?" Hermione shook her head and wondered if all Transfiguration teachers were head of Gryffindor house.

"Amelia," Headmaster Altwood said, trying to get Professor Noddle to listen, "I also need you to take her and get her fitted for a uniform."

That got Amelia's attention. "Maurice the fitter's gone, she already left. I can send an owl to her but she probably won't be back for weeks. You know how Abigail is." Turning to Hermione she said, "Abigail is my cousin and while I never speak ill of family, she tends to be a little mad sometimes. And that's by wizarding standards too," she trailed off. "Do you have perhaps a uniform from you other school?"

Hermione nodded. 'Good thing I took off the Hogwarts emblem,' she thought to herself.

"Well then that is what you will wear until the fitter can be brought back." Headmaster Altwood's voice brought her back. "Now that that's settled off to the dormitories you go. She's in the 7th year dorm Amelia." Professor Noddle nodded once and started towards the office entrance. "See you both at dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione felt like a sore thumb. Everyone stared at her and she instantly knew what Dumbledore had meant. She wasn't from this time period. Though the sooner she at least got a proper uniform she could pretend to fit in. Professor Noddle's slow movements didn't help her situation. The woman was moving like a snail! Thus giving people plenty of time to gather and spread gossip.

'I'm surprised they aren't pointing and laughing as well.' Hermione thought as they turned the final corner to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm glad we made it, finally," Hermione murmured the last word and smiled nervously when Professor Noddle turned to look at her. "I mean now that we have arrived I get a chance to meet the other students. make some friends."

'God, I have my foot in my mouth, haven't I?' Hermione mentally slapped herself. Luckily though, Professor Noddle didn't seem to care if she had even heard.

"Well Miss Granger here is where I leave you. All you have to do is say the password here to the Fat Lady and she will permit you to enter. Caput Draconum is the password you need to know. But be warned sometimes not everyone knows right away when the house Prefects change it." She nodded once then gestured for Hermione to try and enter.

Hermione walked to the portrait and smiled. "Caput Draconum." The portal inside was slow to open but what Hermione got a glance of surprised her. It was exactly the same!

"Miss Granger, you dorm room is to the top of those stairs," she pointed inside. "Most of the students will be in class now so you can take this time to ready your things and change into your old uniform. I am sorry that you can't be fitted until later. I will get in contact with the fitter as soon as possible. In fact I'll owl her as soon as I get back to my office." With that Amelia Noddle was gone, well not gone for it took her a while to dissapear from Hermione's view.

"A snail," Hermione said aloud as she walked inside the common room.

"A snail?" was the almost instant reply.

Hermione gave a slight jump and turned to see where the voice was coming from. The chair farthest from her and closest to the fire was occupied. A young man was sitting there, a book on his lap, and he was staring at her intently.

She nearly chocked when she saw what he was reading. _Hogwarts, A History_ Taking a deep breath to keep herself from laughing she let her eyes wander back to his face. She noticed a shiny Head Boy badge pinned on his jacket.

A crackle in the fire brought her back to life.

"You did say a snail, didn't you?" his eyebrow rose. He knew she'd been staring! Hermione felt herself nod a slight blush creeping up her checks. "Did you see one in the castle?" Now Hermione shook her head no. "Then who or what were you talking about?"

"Well if you must know, person who doesn't introduce themselves, I was talking about Professor Noddle. She walks like a snail."

"Oh everyone pokes fun at old Noddle. Sometimes I think she walks slower just so the students will have something to say. And what do you mean introduce myself? A proper lady would curtsy and introduce herself. But if you want to avoid a proper greeting my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And you are?"

She felt her mouth drop open. What had he just said!

"Could you repeat that, it's quite a mouthful."

The man by the fire shook his head in a frustrated manner. Then, in what seemed like slow motion to Hermione, he dropped his book onto the floor and rose up from the chair. He took three steps towards her and extended his hand in greetings. There was a twinkle in his eyes and she knew that she had heard correctly the first time. Then he took her hand in his own and she could swear there were enough sparks to electrify all of muggle London. Again Hermione slapped herself, no electricity now.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And again I ask, who are you?"

She was forced to clear her throat and still feared that she would have no voice. "Hermione Victoria Granger."

"You're rather dull already, only one middle name?" Hermione nodded. "Well then, plain old Hermione Victoria, let me say I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He then brought her hand up to his face and gave it the slightest of kisses.

Hermione's legs nearly gave out.


	11. Chapter 11

She needed to sit down. Her head was spinning and her legs felt like jelly. Slowly she walked to the nearest couch, not noticing his hand still held hers. After she sat and he was sure she was ok he let go and pulled over the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me -" he shook his head to her not caring.

"It's fine. You're new here." Hermione nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Mongolia. Plexion School." Albus whistled awestruck.

"Mongolia wow." He stared at her for a moment. The twinkle in his eye was gone and replaced with admiration. "That must have been amazing." he said more to himself. She nodded once more. Again Hermione took the time to look over the man in front of her. His outer robes were similar to those that Harry and Ron had worn. Actually they were almost identical to the robes all the boys at Hogwarts wore. Underneath, though, it was quite different. He had shiny black shoes with golden buckles. What looked similar to stockings came up and disappeared underneath crisp black pants. 'Reminds me of Professor Snape.' She thought as she noticed the black shirt he wore with a leather belt. Next to the Head Boy badge he worse was a Gryffindor emblem. It looked odd to have such a bright colored emblem against all of the black in the uniform.

Hermione didn't like this. This man, who was talking about something, (she wasn't listening to what), was her headmaster. This was a man she admired and glorified. He was thought to be invincible in her mind. How could she sit here and meet him all over again.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry. I was just looking around the room." she gestured quickly hoping he hadn't noticed her looking him over. Blushing she stood up. "I umm. I have to go to my room. I need to unpack… and umm, change into my uniform." He nodded understandingly. "Right then." she quickly headed for the stairs, knowing that he was watching her as she sprinted away.

She sat on her bed. Somehow it was the same bed she had left. Everything in the dormitory seemed to be the same, like she hadn't actually left. In the back of her mind she imagined Ginny strolling in and telling her Ron and Harry were waiting for her. But that wasn't going to happen. Slight tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

The beds looked freshly made, almost as thought they had never been slept in. Of course the house elves always did a wonderful job. While everything from the bedspreads to the curtains looked like what she had just left, they looked newer. Everything was a more vibrant red or gold. The furniture around the room was in the same places. Again, the polished furniture looked newer. Only her trunk seemed out of place. The others girls chests were all the same, plain and unattractive. But Hermione's had been painted in bright, energetic colors. A rainbow of every color created. And thanks to a little spell she had found, the colors moved and swirled, making an ever changing pattern or mess.

Quickly she changed into her uniform. It had felt strange to walk through the halls in her muggle clothes. Especially since they weren't of the time period. But once she put her uniform on everything felt better. She moved some of her things around. Put her clothes away and her lavatory articles together for when they were needed. Lastly she enlarged her favorite pillow from home to make everything complete.

She wouldn't have gone back downstairs if her stomach hadn't voiced its protest. Her watch said 1:25. Maybe she could still get something, if not from the Great Hall then the kitchen. As she walked back down the stairs she pushed her watch a little higher up her wrist to keep it from being seen.

He was waiting for her.

It was again his turn to look her over as she neared him. He nodded once a smile playing on his lips and the twinkle back in his eyes. "I though maybe I could show you around the castle. Wouldn't want you to get lost before you even get your class schedule, now would we?"

Nodding she said, "That would be very nice thank you." Her stomach growled. She let out a nervous giggle and blushed brightly. "Maybe you could show me where to get some food?"

"Sure that wouldn't be a problem." He walked to the entrance and opened the portrait for her. Once they were both outside he extended his arm for hers.

When Hermione looked at him questioningly, he tried to explain. "Usually a woman would take the mans arm when they walk together."

"Oh. Well we never did that at my school unless it was a formal function." She started walking ahead. Albus just gave her a look of bewilderment and walked behind her.

When they neared the Great Hall he said, "I thought I was supposed to be showing you around. But you seem to know exactly where you're going." Hermione turned to face him, anxiousness written all over her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm? What did you say?" She tried to stay clam. There was no way she could tell him. There was no way he could find out! Trying her hardest to keep her breath even and steady she looked him in the eyes and waited for him to repeat himself. All the time thinking of how she would answer.

"I said, it seems like you know where you are going." He looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Well, I know why. When Professor Noddle was taking me to the dormitory she showed me around. In case. in case I wasn't able to get anyone to show me… show me to the Great Hall later. Yeah. that's it." She mumbles the last part. "So let's go! I'm starving." She turned back around away from him. If she didn't look at him then he wouldn't say anything else. He wouldn't ask her another question. He wouldn't be able to see that she was lying. 'If he doesn't already know,' she thought bitterly.

Albus stood there a moment watching her walk on ahead. He was almost sure she was lying. She wasn't walking like she had been showed around once. She was acting as though she had been at Hogwarts for all 7 school years. 'What is she hiding?' he thought as she turned the corner. Shaking his head he hurried after her.

When he caught up to her, he touched her arm to make her stop. "You could wait for me you know." She blushed and nodded. "So. tell me about Mongolia. How was going to school there?"

"Oh, it was nice." She nodded again. "I loved my teachers and all of my classes. I was doing really well there."

'Please don't be interested!' her mind screamed.

They walked in silence until they reached the Great Hall. There was still food left on the student's tables and some students speckled the tables. Even a few teachers were still at their table in the head of the room. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione immediately started putting food on her plate while Albus tried starting another conversation.

"So tell me about your favorite Professors? How were the classes? What did you take?"

'Bloody hell!'

"Well my favorite Professor was." what could tell him? She couldn't mention anyone she really had! "Umm. I'd have to say my Herbology teacher, Professor Meyer. She was a doll. My classes? They were all good. In my opinion, really easy as well. Though I'm sure if you asked some of my friends there, they would definitely not agree." She then took a bite of the turkey sandwich she made to keep from having to talk more.

"Are you usually very quiet?"

She quickly shook her head yes, then slowly shook her head no, she shoulders falling in a sigh. It took her a moment to finish her sandwich but when she did she turned to face him. "No. I am what one would call a bookworm, but I am not a quiet person, usually. I enjoy talking with my friends. It's just hard to talk now. I mean, I'm in a new place and I have to meet new people. I haven't even been away that long. but I miss my friends Harry and Ron terribly. I'm sorry if I'm short. I just don't really want to talk about my life in Mongolia. Unless I get to go back after graduation, I will probably never make it there." She gave him a bit of a half smile.

"I understand. No more questions."

She hadn't been lying, completely. She did miss Ron and Harry. Right now they would be in Potions listening to Snape yell at Neville. He'd take house points away and they would leave muttering curses under their breaths about how unfair he was. Suddenly more then a little wave of emotion hit Hermione and she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She blinked several times to keep them at bay but she couldn't quiet the sniffle she made.

"There, there. Don't cry. You're going to make new friends here. Everyone is very nice, with the exception of the Slytherins. And if you stick with me I can introduce you to everyone. So there's no reason to be upset. It can be hard to leave people you care about. Every year that I come back I get homesick. I miss my parents something dreadful. But I have my brother here and we get through it together. And then when I leave for the summer. I am unhappy all over again. For then, I have to leave all of my friends. Friends that you are going to meet the second class gets out." The twinkle in his eyes made her feel better. She sniffled again but this time with a full smile gracing her face.

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little while later and they were again strolling through the halls. Hermione tried hard to act lost but she didn't do that good of a job. Many times Albus stopped to watch her wander into classrooms where she would murmur things to herself. He was sure that he hear her mention a Professor Vector or McGonagall but he didn't bother asking any questions. Thoughts were running through his head but he was afraid of jumping to the wrong conclusion. He wanted to know more about the woman in front of him.

Albus was not what many would call a ladies man. He had the looks and the charm but almost all of the girls in his year just looked at him as a friend, nothing more. He was the pal, the confidant, the person you could always talk to and be assured that it was never going to leak out. He wanted to change his image but he could never betray the trust that had been put on him. He had good friends as well. He did not want to hurt them if he could help it.

But this girl was different. She didn't know anything about him. He could act differently around her and she wouldn't know that it wasn't his usual character. And she was certainly pretty enough. And interesting. And smart. All of these qualities were drawing him in. And he had only known her for a couple of hours.

He had wanted her to meet his friends but when the final bell rang he had persuaded her to stay away from the classroom and dormitories. He had lead her down the farthest hallways wanting to keep her to himself just a little longer. But even down the hallways that few students and teachers went, she knew her surroundings. She didn't seem fazed about anything not even by the resident ghost that floated along with them.

Nearly Headless Nick chatted happily with Hermione as they walked along the third floor corridor.

Hermione had laughed out loud when Albus had taken her that way. But remembering that there was no three-headed dog, named Fluffy, awaiting her, had then made her somewhat solemn. That was until Nick had been able to get a laugh out of her.

"What are the two of you talking about?" he questioned as they neared the end of the hall.

"Hmm? What?" Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering why I wasn't part of the conversation."

She smiled to him. "Nick and I are just talking about the Professors here. And he was telling me some amusing stories of what has happened here."

Albus nodded, smiling to himself. He too remembered some interesting stories of his time here. He could tell her some later on the way back to the dorm.

After they continued down the end of the hall they turned into what used to be an empty classroom. They walked inside and towards the windows at the back wall. To their left Hermione noticed something familiar. It was the mirror of Erised that Dumbledore had showed her before she left.

Albus walked over to it. "Have you ever seen anything like this? A mirror that shows our deepest desire. It's amazing."

"It is amazing." Hermione was in awe. Who would have thought that the mirror that was shown to her just a few days ago would be here and now? To be shown to her by the same person, to boot.

She turned away from the mirror. She didn't want to look at it again. She had seen her heart's desire and now she was afraid that she would never find the man she had seen. This fear racked her mind and it was endless pain that hadn't left her for days.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" she asked as she backed away from the mirror, her voice quivering only slightly.

"Umm. well yeah, I have a few times. No one else comes down here so I don't think they know about it. And I don't want to share my discovery either."

"Then why show me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why show me?"

She replayed what happened next in her mind. He had become so flustered he hadn't even answered her. There was a blush to his cheeks that made him cute and sincere. She had chuckled lightly at his embarrassment, not to torment him but to relieve the awkward silence that had followed the question. He had smiled nervously and quickly began to talk about his friends.

"The friends I have yet to meet..." she had answered when he first began. He nodded curtly and headed back for the door.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She was doing a wonderful job of messing everything up! She was forced to sprint after him. For while she had been berating herself, he had disappeared behind the door. Catching up to him she tried to smile. While there was still a twinkle in his eyes, there seemed to been an angry haze settled over them. She didn't want him angry with her. Her smile became weak with her own frustration. Then hoping to appease him some-what, she laced her arm with his while they walked back towards the dormitories. He had nodded slowly in response.

They didn't talk while they walked. But while Hermione was beating herself up over what had just happened, Albus was basking in silent comfort. He was enjoying their walk, overly pleased with her decision to take his arm. Yes, even though it had only been a few hours, he was smitten.

The dormitory was a hive of busy bees. No one was sitting down and relaxing, but racing around the common room, or jogging up and down the stairs.

**Stop!**

Every head turned to look at Hermione and Albus. The boys gawked while the girls giggled and whispered.

Hermione took a step forward, gathering her Gryffindor courage. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I just transferred here from Plexion School in Mongolia."

Most everyone nodded and smiled to her. The gossiping stopping for a moment so the new information could sink in. Hermione looked around the room, trying to take in all the new faces. These were her new housemates.

'Goodness, I hope we all get along.'

That thought was broken quickly when a high-pitched voice to her left sounded, "No wonder her outfit is so terrifying."

Hermione turned and saw her.

She was everything Hermione wanted to be. Tall and slender with sleek mahogany hair. It was pulled into a tight bun that made her look elegant and many years older. Her green eyes looked like the ocean after a storm. Her uniform made her look proper and refined. Though, it just added to the air she carried. She raised her eyebrow carefully as she looked Hermione over.

It wasn't fair! Why did she already have to have an enemy, one in her own house, at that?

Hoping to not let the other girl get the best of her, Hermione retorted, "I thought it was just Slytherins that were supposed to be snobs?"

The other girl glared at her.

Albus' mind raced. 'When did I tell her anything about Slytherins?' he thought as the two girls stared at the other.

The other girl walked over to Hermione. Tension hung in the air and Hermione was sure the other girl was going to hex her, or at the very least slap her. But to her surprise, and to the surprise of everyone in the common room, the other girl offered her hand.

"Nicola Allsprand." A small smile graced her face. Hermione reached out and shook her hand. Quickly, almost two quick for Hermione's eyes, Nicola gestured to another girl. She had similar to features, though her hair was more of a reddish color. "That's my sister. Valloriey." Letting go of Hermione's hand, Nicola backed away. Murmuring she said, "You're right, it is the Slytherins who are snobs."

Hermione nodded once then watched as the common room turned back into the hive. People moved past her in every which way. She nearly jumped when Albus reached her and touched her shoulder. Whispering he said, "Be careful of Nicola. Gryffindor or not, she's not a force to be reckoned with. Her sister's nice enough. But don't get her upset or Nicola will be on you in a flash." Hermione nodded again and watched Nicola walk towards the stairs to the dorm rooms, a flock of girls following robotically.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione headed for the nearest empty chair. This was a lot to handle in one day.

Again, had she heard correctly? Was Nicola related to Valloriey! The same Valloriey that wrote the book that was her ticket to the past?

"Wow..."Hermione mumbled as she sat.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about Nicola. She may be a bit awful but if you just leave her alone she's harmless. And like I said her sister Valloriey is really nice. But you'll get to know them both really well in the dorm." Albus tried to sooth her nerves.

Hermione nodded and turned her head to look at Valloriey. Somewhat surprised to see that the girl had stayed in the common room when her sister left, her smile almost faltered, as she looked the girl over. While almost identical to her sister it was easy to see that she didn't hold a candle to the command and respect Nicola was given and craved.

She sat by the fire, a book on her lap, reminding Hermione of herself, as she studied intently. She never looked up, she hadn't even seemed to notice when her sister had said her name. Hermione watched her as she quickly brushed a stray hair out of her face. Valloriey, in the easiest way to say it, looked frumpy. Her skirt was a mess and looked too short with her legs sticking out in front of her. Her shirt was wrinkled and her schools robes were bunched up around her sides. Unlike her sister's, Valloriey hair was pulled into a braid that hung down her back. Bits of hair hung in her face like she had been in a rush that morning.

Hermione turned back to Albus. "She reminds me of me. She isn't very social, is she?" Albus shook his head.

"No, she's really quite friendly but once she begins a book, there's no way to interrupt her until she's completed it. Looking at the book she's reading now, I say she will be done by dinner. Maybe after dinner, if she doesn't take it with her to the Great Hall."

"Would she be angry if I went over to introduce myself?"

"I don't think she'd even register that you were standing next to her. So I would wait until after dinner." After giving Hermione a moment Albus offered her his hand. Smiling she took it and allowed herself be lead to the other end of the common room where a group of boys were waiting.

"Hermione this is Murphy Vaughnlaun." He gestured to a boy who had round thick glasses and a mop of brown hair. His face was extremely round and pudgy but the rest of him was gangling and thin. He smiled timidly.

Next to him was another boy who was unmistakably Aberforth Dumbledore. He and Albus had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same face. The only major difference was height (Albus was at least a head taller then his brother). Another difference that was important to Hermione was that Aberforth's eyes had no sparkle to them. He didn't seem happy, he was just there. Next came a blond boy named Samel Lastings. His hair was corn yellow and he had bright blue eyes. When he shook Hermione's hand she noticed how calloused it was, and that there was dirt under his fingernails.

'Must have come from Herbology.' Hermione thought as she turned to look at the last boy.

Jared Sojoker. He had a bright smile; laugh lines seemed imbedded around his mouth. Although he also seemed to be a bit jumpy, as he was always fidgeting with his hands. He had black hair and dark eyes and was easily the tallest in the group.

Hermione smiled cheerfully to each of the boys. They seemed like a nice group.

"You'll have to sit with us at dinner then..." Jared was saying.

"Right, right..." the others voiced their agreement.

Smiling again Hermione voiced her consent. "I suppose that I don't have a choice now do I?" amusement in her voice.

"You showed her the Great Hall, right Albus?" asked Samel.

Elbowing Albus in the side, Jared proved to be the joker of the group, "Or did you show her other places? Perhaps, let's say, the boys dormitory." Albus shook his head flustered at the thought, while Hermione turned a bright red.

"I did nothing of the sort." Albus mumbled after a moment still obviously embarrassed.

"Right..." Jared said causing the others to chuckle wholeheartedly.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was uneventful except for the continuous stares that unnerved Hermione after a while. It was like they were trying to see through her. They were judging her on flaws they didn't know she had. They were trying to get the worst out of her. And why not, she was the new student after all. Just that alone gave them the 'right' to drill her about random facts. Coming all the way from Mongolia. And what did they know about Mongolia? Nothing. And what did Hermione know about Mongolia? Nothing, as well. But she was learning. Covering books with charms was easy enough. And soon she would know everything, every little detail about the country and it's Wizarding School without anyone knowing that she spent her nights reading an endless supply of literature.

Hermione tried to be brief. Pulling on every resource of creativity, and the memories of what Dumbledore had told her, she managed through the questions. Only, of course, to be asked more questions. It was the longest diner ever, for Hermione.

By the time she was ale to crawl into bed, Hermione regretted everything she had done. She regretted ever looking at the book.

"It was a stupid decision!" she muttered, pulling her blanket up over her head. She was thoroughly angry with herself. "Why did I ever think this would work?"

Tossing and turning all night, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep, waking long before the breakfast hour.

Quietly as to not disturb the others, Hermione dressed and washed then went downstairs. She could read in the common room until breakfast. This ritual wasn't new to Hermione. Most mornings Harry and Ron found her curled up in an armchair, the remnants of the previous night's fire burning to final ashes. A book would be on her lap and sometimes a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Smiling as she thought of them, she headed towards her usual chair. Only to find that it was someone else's usual as well.

Valloriey Allsprand.

Noticing the other girl had a book, Hermione walked to another chair without saying a word. If what Albus had said were true, there would be point in saying good morning. Bringing her knees up to her chin, Hermione made herself comfortable on the chair. Leaning her book along the armrest, she opened it and began to read.

She had just gotten into her rhythm of reading when a loud bang took her attention. Then there was a patter of feet and when Hermione finally looked up she came face to face with bright green eyes.

"Good morning." Valloriey smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Taken back, Hermione nodded slowly. "Pleasure..." she murmured.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last night. I was rather busy." She lifted the book to emphasize the fact.

"Oh it's alright." Hermione found her voice. "I met your sister and she told me who you were." The other girl's smile faltered.

"Oh, yeah Nicola," Valloriey turned away. Afraid she had said something wrong Hermione started to say something when Valloriey held out her wand. With a flick of her wrist the chair that had been near the fireplace was behind where Valloriey stood. Quickly she sat and turned back to Hermione. "I hope my sister didn't upset you. She isn't very nice when she meets new people. But once you get used to her, she's really quite lovely."

Hermione held up her hands defensively. "Oh no. Your sister was very... polite... really." The other girl nodded knowingly.

"Don't try and stand up for her. But anyway... I hear you're from Mongolia." Hermione nodded. "That must be wonderful. I myself have never even managed far from England." She paused thoughtfully. "See everyone thinks that I don't pay any attention when I'm reading but really I can hear very well. Even if I am entranced with my latest novel." She chuckled lightly.

"What were you reading?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh a muggle novel. I took muggle studies in my third and fourth years and discovered that they have some very talented authors."

Hermione nodded again. "So am I to assume that you're a pure blood?"

"Oh no! Please don't give me such a term. I'm so against those words. Mudblood, pureblood. It just isn't right! My lineage may be different from one of muggle parents but that doesn't mean that we should be separated or that I am better then that person. It's not like my powers are any less special. Just don't say that to Nicola. She'd be furious. She really is in the wrong house..."

Hermione looked at Valloriey in shock. Had she just said something so serious about her sister? And was Nicola really that bad?

"Please don't get me wrong. I love my sister to pieces... but I have a feeling she only wanted to be in this house to make sure I was ok. To me, Nicola is always very kind... but to everyone else... well she just isn't. I'm nothing like Nicola and I think she was afraid that no matter what house I entered I get butchered. I have a hard time standing up for myself. But really it's just not worth fighting. All the house rivalries, they're just plain stupid. But if Nicola were in Slytherin, like she's supposed to bd then we would gradually be forced to be enemies. Though enemies or not, I'm sure if anyone tried to hurt me Nicola would hex them into the next century. She doesn't believe I can take care of myself." Valloriey stooped, her face turning bright red. "Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't want to hear any of this. Here you are the new student and I'm dawdling on my sister. Oh please forgive me. I didn't mean to tell you such private details." Her blush worsened and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Though Hermione saw the hesitant smile behind it.

"Oh please don't worry. It's nice to know that I can be trusted so easily... at my school, there were never secrets or hidden feeling between friends." Hermione held her hand out to the other girl. "I hope we can be friends."

Quickly Valloriey took Hermione's hand in her own, shaking it happily. "Of course, we'll be friends!"


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks passed slowly for everyone in Hogwarts. Classes came and went. House points were won and lost. Quidditch games didn't bring the usual allure to the students. Even the teachers were feeling the lull that fell like a shadow. A silent killer.

For Hermione though, it was worse. Her classes were worse now then they had been before. Quickly she had flown into the top position, surprising everyone when she beat Valloriey at the end of first quarter tests. It was all the same to Hermione. She was treated the same way now as she had in her own time. The others looked at her with admiration and jealously. They would smile to her face and shoot her dirty looks the second her back was turned. Teachers would gossip and chat about how proud they were of their prized pupil. Happy to not have eyes in the back of her head, Hermione tried to make it through the day without letting the hurt feelings get to her. For her classes, the only salvation came when instead of seeing her as a threat, Valloriey saw it as a healthy competition. Together they would study, trying to see who knew the curriculum better. Most mornings Albus would find them both sitting in the common room, books scattered on the chairs and floor.

Albus was happy. He and Hermione were doing well together. He loved walking her to class and sitting next to her in the Great Hall. Sometimes, though he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, he was sure that Hermione leaned a little closer to him then the others. And he loved when she would put her arms around him in a friendly hug. He hoped that maybe she felt the same way, and that they wouldn't always be just friends. But there was the fear that maybe she just did it because that was what she'd gotten used to in Mongolia. Maybe people were more touchy-feely in Mongolia. And maybe she only did it because they were friends. Nothing more, just friends.

But did they have to be just friends?

Albus had stayed silent as the Halloween Ball came and went. He watched as boys failed to win Hermione's heart. Sometimes he laughed when he saw their cast down faces, misery filled eyes. At the dance, Hermione has dressed modestly, appearing in a lavender gown she had borrowed from Valloriey. Even had agreed that she looked stunning. Well not everyone, Nicola sent her murderous looks all evening. Like the other dresses of the time, Hermione's dress had been frilly with a hoop skirt. But the bodice had hugged Hermione in all of the right places. With her hair lying loosely along her shoulders, the boys had practically drooled as she walked by.

Albus had watched as the line to get to Hermione grew. Each boy waiting patiently for the chance to ask her for one dance. Many times, when the line had been its shortest, Albus was tempted to join the masses. But every time he looked at her face he changed his mind. Her smile was bright and seemed to be filled with happiness but her eyes showed no emotion. It was easy to see she was tried of being passed among the boys. He had been tempted to save her. But to try and get near, would have been suicide. And so he just sat and watched, a punch glass in his hand. He smiled when she smiled, and tried to imagine the feel of her in his arms.

Looking at her now, the light had returned to her eyes. Sitting next to her in class, watching as her hand sped along her parchment, taking notes. Now when she smiled, her whole face lit up.

Next time, Albus vowed, he would ask her to dance. Hell, she would be his date!


	16. Chapt 16

Finally, after 3 months of school, Hermione was able to see the fitter. Having gotten used to the stares that were given to her uniform, Hermione had been quite surprised when Professor Noddle held her after Transfiguration, needing to come up with an appropriate time. So after much deliberation, it was decided that the weekend coming up, when nether party would be interrupted with classes and work, would be the time Hermione got her new uniform. Unfortunately, Hermione was not looking forward to it.

She hated the uniform the other girls put on every morning. Most even wore their uniforms on the weekends when more 'comfortable', if that was the word Hermione was looking for, attire was allowed. While the long black skirts the girls wore would be nice now, proper combat to the cold weather, when the spring arrived it would be dreadful in the heat. And to have to wear her robes along with a long sleeved shirt, with frills on the sleeves no less, was just outrageous! She would die of the heat, if she didn't trip over the length of her skirt first.

She wanted to stay in her own uniform. But at least she would be able to wear her own clothes on the weekends.

The first few nights after arrived had been dreadful. While the other girls wore white cotton camisoles to bed, Hermione was in her muggle pajamas, which entailed flannel bottoms and a tank-top. The girls had been appalled at her lack of modesty but had been forced to get over it when she absolutely refused to wear anything else.

Valloriey found Hermione's clothes amazing. On the weekends they would sit in their dorm room, trying on every article Hermione had brought with her. Valloriey loved to be able to wear pants like the men and boys of the school.

"They are so much more comfortable!" Valloriey had exclaimed the first time she tried them on.

Though they were always careful when changing. If Nicola ever caught them, they would both be hexed for sure.

Nicola hated all the time Hermione spent with her sister! She had been the first to be so adamantly against Hermione's nightclothes. And she still grumbled each night when Hermione got into bed. But without everyone else voicing her opinion she settled on grumbling quietly to herself.

Hermione got along with the other girls of the dorm. Levy Rattner and Cassie Green reminded Hermione of Lavender and Parvati, as they were always gossiping and trying to impress the boys. Though they went about was quite unlike Lavender and Parvati who threw themselves at anyone of the opposite sex.

Robina Gregg was similar to Neville. She was quite nice but also quite clumsy, constantly messing up in Potions. Unlike Snape though, Professor Gaddrik was quite helpful and never took too many house points away.

The boys and girls of the younger years kept to themselves mostly. There was no Colin Creevy with his camera constantly snapping photos. There was no Ginny Weasley for Hermione to go and confide her deepest secrets.

As time past Hermione was getting more and more homesick.

She was even beginning to miss Malfoy and his rude comments. And Professor Snape was beginning to look good. She would have smiled just to be able to see his hooknose and beady eyes. Professor Sprout and Professor Vector. And Madame Pomfrey! Oh how she would have loved to walk into Charms and see a stack of books awaiting Professor Flitwick.

But she wasn't going to be able to anyone. Every morning she woke hoping to be home. But she wasn't. She was stuck in the past. At least not until she brewed her return potion...


	17. Chap 17

"Eh, Hermione," Albus chortled to get her attention, jumping a bit and waving his hands in front of her. With no response he stopped jumping and lightly touched her shoulder. "Hermione," he tried again.

She nearly jumped at the touch and quickly turned to face him, nearly falling off the dinning bench in the process. This was the second time at lunch that she had zoned out. She knew she was being rude but she couldn't help it. She had started her potion the night before, adding the first ingredients that she had kept hidden in her trunk. It was going to be more difficult to brew the potion this time around. She knew she didn't have a good place to hide it. Without Myrtle to keep girls out of the loo she ran the chance of someone coming in and seeing her work. But at this point it was a risk worth taking. Trying to smile she looked Albus straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Oh well you just don't seem to be with us tonight, right mates?" He broke her gaze and turned to his brother and friends. They all nodded emphatically.

"It's true," said Jared in a teasing manner. "What could be so bloody important that you can't have a conversation with us?" He threw her smile, his eyes filled with mirth but still not on the same sparkle scale as Albus'.

"It's nothing really, I'm just a little jumpy I suppose. I have an exam tomorrow and I don't feel at all prepared." At that all the boys chuckled.

'Hermione? Not prepared? No there's an absurd thought!' Albus thought to himself as the laughter settled down. 'There has to be something more to it then just a test.' He watched her closely for the rest of the meal. She ate enough and her cheeks were a rosy pink, so he had no thoughts of her being ill. And after the second time of being taken out of her thoughts she tried much harder to keep up with the conversation, even adding a bit here and there.

For Hermione, dinner seemed to never end. Her potion was fine for the time being so she didn't have to worry about it being ruined from time but with every ingredient she had added the night before, more desperately did she wish that she had never come. She missed everyone so much. She tried not to let on to her friends, really she did. But more and more she found herself lost in memories, from the time with the troll to the sneaking into the Ministry of Magic that fateful night Sirius passed threw the veil. Even her spats with Ron were suddenly cherry coated and to have him yelling about something stupid and putting off his homework would have made her smile a million watt smile right then.

Finally everyone seemed to be full and content and they made their way back to the dormitory. Valloriey, who had joined then about half way through the meal, lead the way back, with book in hand. How she managed to not bump into anyone amazed Hermione. Aberforth and Jared walking close behind. Jared said something that he thought was funny but it lost all meaning on Aberforth, for he was to busy watching Valloriey. It was easy to see he had a crush on the girl. Murphy and Samel were next. And it was Hermione and Albus bringing up the rear. In usual fashion, Hermione held his arm as they strolled through the halls.

With a quick turn, Hermione stole a glance of Albus' face. She had to admit he was handsome. She had never really taken his appearance into consideration in her time, but really in her time he was a 170 year old man. She liked the way his hair fell, almost in layers onto his shoulders and down his back. It wasn't very long but it was easy to tie it back when they were in potions. His nose was very different to what she remembered. It was long but nothing like the nose Snape had been dealt. Also Albus' nose wasn't crooked, perhaps that was to come. But then again if something had happened to his nose in the future it would be easy enough to fix it. She had fixed her teeth and she didn't imagine a nose being much more difficult. She bushed slightly realizing that she liked looking at his mouth. He had full lips that seemed almost kissable…

'**Kissable**?' she nearly exclaimed out loud. Where had that thought come from?

She shook her head slightly, trying to get her thoughts back in _proper_ order. But then she nodded a little. She was right, Albus Dumbledore had kissable lips.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Albus was in heaven. Hermione was holding his arm and he felt like they were the only two in the castle. He smiled and glanced over at Hermione. Noticing that she had a blush on her cheeks he wondered what was going on in her head. Lately she had been acting distant. And the night before she had left the dormitory and not come back for hours. He was a little concerned but at that moment, his worries were far in the back of his mind. Looking at her now, all he wanted to do was kiss her gently but he was far too nervous to try anything. But he wanted to try.

They were almost to the Fat Lady when Albus stopped. Still linked with Hermione's arm he turned so that they were facing each other.

"Umm Hermione," he started. "I was wondering if… if…"

"If what?" Hermione asked when he didn't continue. She had unlinked their arms and now her hand was resting in his. She hadn't even realized that they were now holding hands. Looking down for a second she blushed brightly as Albus got the courage to entwine their fingers.

"I was wondering if… since next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, if you would accompany me to the pub for drinks, and maybe lunch?" he sputtered out the last part quick, filled with embarrassment and worry that she'd say no.

Hermione was in shock. Albus had become a dear friend, but then she had always loved his kind heart and nature. He made her smile and laugh and well he was just wonderful to her. They had wonderful discussions of class material and some nights they would curl up against each other as they studied but Hermione had never thought that Albus fancied her. How could she say yes to him? But then again she had just been fantasizing bout his lips, so why should she say no.

When Hermione hadn't answered right away, Albus had discovered how 'interesting' the hem of his outer robe was. He stared at his robe intently then turned his attention to his shoes. They looked a little scuffed and a shinning charm would soon be needed. He was still staring at his shoes when Hermione's free hand touched his face. He wanted to slap himself when he realized he was still holding her hand.

'What a bloody fool I am!' he thought to himself.

Gently Hermione nudged his face up and eagerly she looked up to meet his eyes. "I'd love to go out with you." She smiled brightly to him. Then acting on impulse she leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

It was a quick kiss but the reaction her body had was quicker. Her knees felt weak and she felt very warm. Still smiling she started to walk off, her hand still in his until the last possible second she broke contact and disappeared behind the Fat Lady.

Albus stood there a moment after she'd gone in, not moving an inch. His arm was still raised away from his body from when she had pulled away.

"She said yes…" he mumbled softly, still in awe. Gingerly he touched his fingers to his lips. She had **_kissed_** him! As he finally headed into the dorm, Albus thought he could now die a happy man.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

Meanwhile down the hall a very infuriated Nicola stood gawking.

"How dare she!" Nicola nearly screamed. Her hands were clenched and her back was rigid. Her usual composure gone and in its place was a very jealous, vindictive persona.

Albus may have been oblivious to the fact that he was the most popular boy in the 7th year class, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Nicola. The fact that every girl looked to him as a confidant had always made her blood boil. He was smart and handsome. He had a good future lying at his feet and Nicola wasn't going to miss the benefits that he could reap. Marrying Albus Dumbledore was her highest goal. She had just never let onto the fact that she liked him. It would have been improper anyway, for her to go after him, that is. But now she was going to have to make a move. There was no way she was going to lose to Hermione.

"He will be mine. I don't care what I have to do to you to get him, but you had better be wary _Hermione Granger_. " She practically spat Hermione's name as she thundered towards the dormitory entrance.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

Inside, Hermione sat at the head of her bed with Valloriey at the foot. Quietly she was telling Valloriey what had happened in the hall. For a moment she nearly laughed as she felt just like Lavender and Parvati.

Suddenly a chill ran down her spine and she had to keep herself from falling out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Valloriey asked when Hermione was settled.

"I'm fine. I just got this… feeling, like something bad was going to happen…"

Hermione went quiet for a moment, pushing the awkward feeling to the back of her mind. She was too happy to let a _feeling_ get to her. And goodness knew she was _no_ Trelawney. So she and Valloriey spent the next few hours talking about random things and for the first night in months Hermione went to sleep happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione loved the weekend more then she ever thought possible. All week she had been stuck in a hot, itchy, new uniform that seemed impossible to get used to. While the long skirt and sleeves did a good job at battling the cold, Hermione had broken out in heat pimples because the fabric just did not breath. Luckily a nasty tasting potion had taken care of that particular reaction and the rest of the time she only agonized about being too warm instead of the small bumps that had broken out all over her body. Somehow she wish that there hadn't been help for her predicament because then she would have been able to stay in her old uniform.

To top things off, as the weekend drew nearer Hermione continued to get more nervous about her date with Albus. Hermione had never felt this nervous before. Sure she had felt nervousness about other things, like classes, exams, and the war with Voldemort but this feeling was completely different. When she saw Albus in class her heart seemed to beat just a tad faster. Her mouth would go dry and her hands would become a little sweaty. And her stomach felt like she'd been living on a boat the past few months.

She didn't understand these feelings. She'd never felt like this towards anyone. Even when she had gone out with Krum, she hadn't reacted like this when she saw him. Where had they suddenly come from? She thought of Albus as a really close friend, as close as Harry and Ron. But she knew she didn't see him as just a friend anymore. Holding onto his arm in the hall, as they went to class, made her hot and cold at the same time.

While she did her best to explain her feelings to Valloriey, Hermione felt like her friend couldn't fully understand as she'd never had those feelings before. The first time Hermione mentioned that she had butterflies in her stomach, Valloriey went and brought her some toast too munch on, thinking that she was just getting sick. When the butterflies persisted she had even prescribed going to the health center for a pepper up potion, which Hermione quickly refused. Hermione wished there was someone for her to talk to who could give her a bit of advice but she was out of luck and would just have to figure things out as they went along.

What she needed to worry about now was what to wear.

None of her clothes were appropriate for the time period, Hermione knew that. But she didn't really care. Somehow, she figured, what she wore would not affect the future, at least too much. So after going through everything she had brought with her, she settled on a red halter-top that had glitter sewed into it. Every step she made in that top left a trail of red sparkles in her wake. Over the top she wore a black sweater, to keep herself warm, and to cover a bit more skin. In the castle she could get away with her muggle clothes, she didn't know yet how'd she be perceived outside the school's walls. She wore a black ankle length shirt and black flats on her feet. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione was happy at how she looked. While it wasn't the most modest outfit, it still worked well and could be made to look more demure if necessary. She left her hair down and put a clear gloss on her lips. She was ready.

Albus met her in the common room and nearly gasped when he saw her. She looked beautiful and he thought for the millionth time that he was the luckiest guy at Hogwarts. He was always amazed at the clothes she worse. So many of her outfits were bright and full of life. Many of the girls wore bright colored dresses in their free time but those were usually the children of wealthy families. The other girls' worse plain dresses in dark blues and blacks and even some just continued to wear their uniforms. But Hermione's clothes were made up of every color under the sun. If he hadn't known that she was a muggleborn, he'd think she was of the wealthiest pureblood families in Europe.

Taking her arm, he smiled bright to her and they headed out of the common room to the entrance, where they left for Hogsmeade. When they arrived a little while later they headed for The Three Broomsticks.

A young woman with fine black hair seated them. She had a crooked smile bit it seemed to work on her face. Upon seeing Albus she brushed brightly and kept looking at the floor, which made the walk to the booth interesting as she kept bobbing her head up to see where she was walking and then back down to avoid Albus' gaze.

"Order anything you want, Hermione." He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt.

Smiling back she murmured, "Thank you."

After a few moments of mulling over food ideas, the girl who had seated them came back and took their orders. Silence then ensued.

'She's nervous,' Albus though as he watched Hermione. Little did he know was that Hermione was thinking the same thing. They'd had no problem talking before, why start now?

Hermione had her hand folded neatly on top of the table and slowly Albus reached over and put one of his hands on hers.

"I'm.. I'm really glad you came out with me today," he stuttered. "I was worried that you would say no. I know how many of the men in our year have tried to ask you out already. I was afraid that maybe you fancied one of them." He looked down at the table not meeting her gaze.

"I don't fancy any of those other boys. Really Albus, if I did I wouldn't be here with you." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he looked up to her. "I'm thrilled that you asked me."

"Well I fancy you quite a bit Hermione. Forgive me for being so open about the subject but I have liked you for quite a while."

"I know… I fancy you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Outside the Three Broomsticks, Nicola stood in the shadows. She silently fumed as she watched Albus lead Hermione into the restaurant. She was completely disgusted by their behavior. Not only was Hermione dressed like a cheap whore, but also they were going into the restaurant unsupervised. That was completely unheard of.

'This girl had absolutely no manners,' thought Nicola as she waited for a chance to spoil their little date. She wanted so badly to go inside and just slap the happy smile right off Hermione's face but there was no way she would spoil her image. Normally she would have had one of the other girls do her bidding for her but for the most part Hermione got along with everyone. Sure, many, ok all, of the girls were jealous of her brains but they wouldn't go out of their way to get her in trouble. If they did she wouldn't help them with their work. So they sat idly as far from Hermione and Nicola as to not get involved in the war brewing between them, a war that Hermione was blissfully unaware of.

Inside Hermione and Albus had started their meal. The young woman who had brought the food to their table brought them out of their reverie and they quickly let go of each other's hands, Hermione still blushing fiercely as she picked up her fork. They ate in silence, happy to be in each other's company. Occasionally Albus would look up at Hermione and a smile would play on his lips. He couldn't remember being happier in a long time and all it took was for Hermione to smile back at him and he felt as though he could die at that very moment a fulfilled man.

Hermione was having similar thoughts. This had to be the best date she had ever been on. Yes, the ball in her 4th year with Victor had been amazing but it was more the atmosphere that had been wonderful instead of the young man who had escorted her. He had been sweet and given her his undying attention but instead of feeling happy she had felt a little smothered. He had walked her everywhere and almost never let her out of his sight. He hadn't even wanted her to dance with Ron or Harry, her friends. Somehow the word 'friends' was never realized inside his thick skull.

She had gone out briefly with Ron but they both realized that they were better off as friends. He had kissed her once and while it had been sweet and gentle it held no passion. There was no fire in his eyes when he looked at her and there were no sparks or burning skin when he touched her. Hermione still thought she was extremely lucky that their friendship hadn't been ruined by this break.

But then again she hadn't seen either of her friends in months, had they given up on her? Did they think she had been kidnapped or killed in some freak attack by Death Eaters? Or with time changes and other confusing entities, did they even know she was gone?

For a moment Hermione's brow crinkled in deep thought. Albus noticed this and wondered what caused her distress. As quick as her pain came on, it was gone and she smiled happily again. No matter how she missed her friends, she was living in the moment and her feelings for Albus were growing.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, even though her face had become bright again and there was a smile on her lips.

"Oh yes," she countered. "I was just thinking of home for a moment. But it's alright, no worries here." She smiled again trying to placate him. She didn't want to dwell on the future it wasn't worth her breath trying to explain things. There were too many questions she couldn't answer and so many that she really wanted too. Often in the past week since he had asked her out she had contemplated telling him the truth. It was bubbling inside her, practically bursting to get out. If she didn't tell him anything really important, wouldn't everything be alright? Or what if… what if she really did try to change the future?

For another moment her face turned serious as she contemplated her choices. But then she shook her head slightly, it wouldn't work. It would change too many things and she wouldn't give up her memories with Ron and Harry for anything. There was too much of a risk that she would lose them if Harry had a happy childhood, if maybe he wasn't desperate to gain Ron's friendship, if they hadn't saved her from the troll. Maybe if she stayed in the past longer she would trust him with her secret but now it was too risky. And she was brewing her return potion so it would be alright soon.

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over them, a shadow in the form of older woman. Looking up they started into the face of Professor Noddle. She had a slight smile on her face though it was easy to tell that it was forced.

"Hmm… are the two of you enjoying your meal?" She stared at them both, her eyes going from Hermione to Albus and back to Hermione. "Somehow I expected better etiquette from both of you…" She shook her head then and her 'smile' was completely gone. "You are without proper supervision," glancing at the bar tender and waitress she shook her head again. "I am disappointed that you would feel that you are better then etiquette dictates. Are you wishing to lower your status? Look around here, there are plenty of good connections you could make for future jobs. But you are here looking purely scandalous. It would surprise me if you are offered anything once graduation commences." She shook her head again.

Hermione had never seen her teacher look so disappointed in a student. Her shame crept onto her face. Professor Noddle had always been so understanding of Hermione. Allowing her to dress and act mostly as she had in her time. But now she had gone too far. She hadn't left the castle before unless in a large group and never before had she been alone with one other person, even when browsing the different shops. Thinking back now there had always been a teacher nearby, always looking over everyone. She hadn't realized that going out with Albus would cause such a stir.

Putting on a brave face Albus looked up to his teacher and smiled brightly. "I apologize Professor. Please do not think Miss Granger had anything to do with this, as you say scandalous, adventure. It was all my doing. I manage to convince her that there would be no harm in our actions and being that she still does not fully understand the etiquette, you so kindly reminded us of, trusted me and joined me here for lunch."

Even in such a basic way it was easy to see the effect that Albus' words had on Amelia Noddle. She blushed slightly at his compliments and nodded approvingly at his understanding of his mistake. She turned and smiled at Hermione, this time her smile genuine. As Hermione had shown such intelligence in school, she had quickly gained the affections of her Professor and this was no exception. Amelia Noddle would never believe that she had purposely put herself in such a situation and was quick to forgive.

By the end of Albus' little speech his Professor had completely mellowed. Her smile was warm and there was no sound of accusation in her voice. With a quick good bye she seated herself at a nearby table so that she could keep an eye on them. While she was forgiving overall she would not let such actions continue, at least with her watching over her two students other people would not think so badly on what was going on.

Humming softly to herself, Nicola confidently entered the Three Broomsticks. She was sure that her plan had work.

While standing with a bunch of girls outside the candy shop (what would become Honeydukes) she had whispered to Professor Noddle the happenings inside the pub. She had only tattled out of the goodness of her heart, she had murmured. She didn't want bad things to be said about her two friends she had stated. And she thought that Miss Hermione Granger was a bad influence over Mr. Albus Dumbledore, she had practically yelled.

And now she was going inside to make sure that everything had gone accordingly. On the low end of the scale she hoped Hermione would get in trouble, a detention would be nice. On the high end of the scale she wanted the two other Gryffindors to be forced to not see each other. Though somewhere in the middle would be nice as well.

Nicola stopped dead in her tracks causing the girl behind her to step on her heals. Albus, her Albus, was still sitting with the Mudblood and to top it off, he was holding her hand again, though she as unaware of that fact. Quickly her eyes scanned the room. Where was Professor Noddle? Her eyes narrowed when she found her prey. Her teacher, who she had been so positive would discipline them to the fullest extent, was now sitting happily at the bar, a weak drink at her hand and a smile on her face.

"This was going to be harder then I thought," she realized as she walked towards an empty booth. Surreptitiously she kept her eyes on the happy couple. They were making her sick. She was going to have to something drastic to fix this situation and she was going to have to do it soon.

"I'm really glad you came out with me today," Albus said as they walked back towards the castle.

"I think you may have said that once or twice before," Hermione responded, her voice light with laughter. She was holding onto his arm as they walked inside the castle. Neither she nor Albus noticed the cold eyes following them as they headed for their dormitory.

The rest of the meal had gone smoothly. While neither had seen the shocked glances when they had walked into the pub they were happy to see smiles following them after Professor Noddle had come in to reprimand them. After talking about different subjects they had settled in a comfortable silences, listening to the din of the restaurant. After finishing their meal they settled on walking through Hogsmeade for an hour or so and then headed back to the castle.

Reaching the portrait Albus said the password and then helped Hermione through the entrance. There were a few younger students in the Common Room as most of the older students were still out for the day. Some were doing their schoolwork while others were playing games or chatting softly. Noticing the chairs near the fire were empty they headed in that direction.

"Perhaps at the next weekend we could do that again?" he questioned as they sat down.

Hermione's smile seemed to grow on her face and she nodded quickly. "I would like that very much."

Albus smiled then, relieved at her answer. Then boldly he said, "I'm not sure if you have heard the rumors but the Head Girl, the Prefects and I have been talking to the Headmaster about having a Christmas Party before everyone leaves for the break. I'm fairly certain that we are winning him over with the idea. If the event were to take place… would you like to be my date?"

Hermione was slightly startled. She had heard no such rumors though it did seem that Professor Altwood was rather fond of celebrations. Looking back at the last party the school had held, she remembered that it was more extravagant then any she had seen before. There was no doubt that this party would be just as nice.

"Yes, I think being your date would make the evening very enjoyable." She blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. If things continued like this, she and Albus would be dating. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach and blushed harder.

'I never thought I could like a guy so much,' she though to herself. She was not surprised with this revelation. She had known that they got along well and spending the afternoon with him had been wonderful. Even when thinking about the man he was going to become, about the things he was going to face, Hermione wanted to be with him.

After a few minutes of just smiling, both looked nervous when they realized how silly they looked, Albus asked, "What are you doing for the holiday break?"

"Oh, I'm staying here. Even being so close to home I decided that that was the better choice. My parents are alright with the idea and they are busy that I probably wouldn't be able to see them much anyway." She had toyed with the idea of going home with one of the other girls. She was hoping that Valloriey might ask her to spend the hols together but then realized that would mean spending time with Nicola as well and decided that even if was asked she would decline. Being in a school setting, where she could almost easily get away from Nicola, was one thing. Being in Nicola's home would be completely different. Hermione didn't even want to think of how hard it would be to have to live with Nicola for three weeks. While she was friendly with the other girls in her year they weren't close, reminding Hermione very much of how it was in her time. So she had decided to stay at school, it would be easier and after all, leaving would pretty much ruin her potion. So it would all work out. She nodded once as if finalizing her decision.

Albus looked at her strangely, his left eyebrow crooked slightly. "What do you mean, you're staying here? No one stays at school over the hols. Even the teachers leave."

**Uh oh.**


End file.
